Two Steps Forward
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: There's a dance at Hexley Hall to commemorate the new school term, and Calista wants to invite Angel to accompany her; however, her nerves and the stress from dealing with her bully at school may cause her to change her mind. (Angel is my OC from a line of stories prior to the Post-Show stories!)


Two Steps Forward

Summary: There's a dance at Hexley Hall to commemorate the new school term, and Calista wants to invite Angel to accompany her; however, her nerves and the stress from dealing with her bully at school may cause her to change her mind. (Angel is my OC from a line of stories prior to the Post-Show stories!)

Disclaimer: I only own Angel, the new students at Hexley Hall, Headmaster Zeldon, and Fabian. 😊

A/N: All right, guys! I honestly never thought I'd have a group of people who enjoyed my OCs so much. Angel has a special place in my heart though, so I'm especially happy to see how many people like him. Time to put the spotlight back on him (and Calista) and see what happens. 😉 This is my first non-chapter story in quite some time, so I hope you enjoy! The next story, "Entrancing," should be out starting in a few days.

PS: Adelina, Casper, and Cybil Marie all appeared in my story "Insert Title Here." Angel is from the following stories: "Angel," "Angelic," "Angel in Disguise," "Pulled," and "In the Stars." Also, there is a connection in here from "Power Struggle." :D

Warning: HUGE fluff alert! lol

* * *

A new term had begun once again at Hexley Hall, and the students were already gushing over their classes and schedules (and, of course, complaining about the massive increase in work they were going to receive). However, to Calista, she embraced it all. Now fourteen, she greatly enjoyed the new challenges and experiences that only a magical school like Hexley Hall could offer her.

"We have got all the same classes!" Adelina, one of Calista's best friends, squealed as she grasped the other girl's hands and jumped up and down. The brunette was now fifteen, being a few months older than Calista. Very little had changed with Adelina. She was still the same upbeat, energetic teen she always was. "And Casper is with us as well."

"Mm-hmm," Calista murmured with a small smirk, snickering. It was no secret that her friends had huge crushes on each other. They were making it more and more obvious as time went on too. She had to wonder when they were going to stop tiptoeing around it and face reality already. "That's good to know. It would be a shame to split us up now, especially when we're up for one of the best years of our magical education."

"Tell me about it." Adelina giggled.

"Say, where _is_ Casper anyway?" They younger girl looked around. "I could have sworn he was near us earlier."

"His grandfather apparently came by to give him his robe. I guess he left it at home." She shrugged and smiled as the brown-haired boy ambled back to them. "The first day of school, and you forgot your robe?"

Casper sighed as he slid into the robe, adjusting it accordingly. "I knew I would forget something in my rush… I'm surprised Grandfather brought it for me, considering he was on his way to the Conjurors' Board for one of his meetings." He sighed. "He's always working."

In fact, His Excellency Sir Clement was the magistrate on the Conjurors' Board, and one of the most respected and revered members they had. He was known for being just but strict, and he extended that mindset to his personal life as well—especially since he and his wife were raising Casper since his parents' unfortunate disappearance twelve years ago.

"That's why you have us," Calista enthused, grasping her friend's right arm as Adelina took his left. "Shall we go?"

Adelina laughed. "We shall!"

* * *

"Ugh, look at them," Cybil Marie, a blonde girl who had over-accessorized her Hexley Hall robes, scoffed to her friends. "They are _so_ childish." Cybil Marie was known for her unpleasant attitude and her disruptive behavior. Not many (or any) professors cared for her, and she had a bad habit of bullying Calista and her friends in particular. It could have been that she was simply jealous of them, or it could be that she was just an awful brat. Either way, she often went out of her way to make the friends' lives miserable.

"Especially that little skunk-head," one of the girls with her commented, rolling her eyes. "It doesn't surprise me though. Of _course_ she will be childish and strange. Have you _met_ the girl's mother?"

"Cordelia the Conjuror? Who _hasn't_ met her?" Cybil Marie smirked. "Thankfully, my mother buys me whatever I want and stays out of my life. I almost feel bad for the poor girl." She laughed with a contemplative grin. " _Almost_."

The clock chimed and echoed throughout the building, signaling the students to report to their first class of the day.

* * *

The school day for Calista and her friends began with Mastery of Potions, led by a woman named Professor Sylvette. She was probably in her mid-forties with platinum blonde hair piled on top of her head in a 'messy chic bun,' as she described it. She wore the typical Hexley Hall professor uniform: a long dark dress with royal blue robes over it.

"Good morning," she began, receiving an almost-unanimous response of the same kind. "I am Professor Sylvette, and this semester, we'll be focusing on potions that can be utilized in everyday usage. Next semester, we'll look at more advanced potions that might help in more dire situations. However, before we begin, I've been asked to inform you all that this Friday, there will be a back-to-school dance."

Adelina grinned before reaching forward and tapping Casper on the shoulder, whispering something to him and causing the poor boy to blush. She snickered.

Calista, seated next to Adelina, just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"The dance will begin at 6:00 that evening in the main hall. So, if you like to dance or even just hang out with your friends, just make note of that. Anyway! Onto our first round of potions: healing potions."

* * *

While the professor spoke and demonstrated several examples of her potions, Calista and the others took notes. However, the young sorceress found her mind wandering. She couldn't stop thinking about the impending dance. Now, she wasn't necessarily one for a lot of social activities like that (in a way, she found herself acting more like her uncle as she aged), but… There was something appealing about a _magical_ school's dance. It was so whimsical, so mysterious, so… ' _Angel_ ,' she thought to herself, a soft smile appearing on her face.

Angel, the Native boy she'd met a number of years ago, had remained close to her all this time. In fact, there had even been talk of allowing him to move into the Enchancian castle since he didn't exactly have family members, considering his unique situation. However, he'd instead preferred to stay in a tribe similar to his own about a mile or so outside of the village of Dunwiddie. Happily, this tribe had welcomed him with open arms, and he'd been able to venture back and forth between both worlds as often as he liked. And that meant, of course, being able to spend more time with Calista. He'd even been able to meet the entire royal family, as well as Adelina and Casper every now and then. Just the thought of him being surrounded with so many welcoming people, especially after knowing how long he'd been on his own, made her heart swell, and…

Calista shook her head and forced herself to focus on her lesson. She could ponder over her friend later. And hopefully, she could ask him if he'd like to accompany her to the dance. After all, aside from a few parties at the castle, she'd never been to a real dance before, and… To be honest, she'd love to have someone to go with, especially since it appeared that the other two googly-eyed teens were likely going together. She smiled to herself and rolled her eyes in mild amusement before getting back to work.

* * *

"Calista, are you all right?" Adelina asked a few hours later when the trio was a lunch. She grinned as the dark-haired girl glanced toward her, her fork paused in her mix of vegetables. "You seem sort of out of it."

"You seemed 'out of it' through the first four classes today, actually," Casper added, leaning forward on the table. "What's going on?"

Calista, a bit taken aback by their curiosity, laughed nervously and shook her head. "I'm fine, you guys. I've just got a lot of things on my mind."

"Not 'things,' my friend." The older girl grinned knowingly at her classmate. "That's a dazed look if I have ever seen one. _Pienso que es posible que estás pensando en…Ángel, quizás._ " She snickered, noting the look of surprise on the other girl's face.

"I may not know _everything_ you said, but I know what you're hinting at." Calista folded her arms, sighing. "I was thinking about bringing Angel with me to the dance." As it turned out, she'd introduced her schoolmates to the Native boy not too long ago, and they all surprisingly got along very well.

"That would be cool," Casper admitted, nodding. "He's nice, and he doesn't seem like he gets out much."

Adelina placed her finger to her chin. "Actually, the boy lives _outside_ most of the time, does he not?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Well done, Adelina. You've destroyed another old adage." He smiled as she giggled and playfully slapped his arm.

"So, you guys think I _should_ invite him?" Calista clarified.

"Of course." Adelina smiled encouragingly. "He would have a great time, especially if he is getting to spend it with his best friend. Plus, it will be something new and exciting. I say go for it."

"Okay." The younger girl nodded, filled with a new sense of confidence. "I'll ask him this evening." She gasped in shock as she felt someone knock into her from behind, and an entire goblet of water poured down her robe. "Agh!"

"Whoops," Cybil Marie cooed, grinning in fake innocence as several surrounding students (including her posse) started laughing at the other girl's misfortune. "So sorry, Calista. How clumsy of me." She laughed and turned, beginning to leave with her friends.

"You did that on purpose!" Calista snapped, jumping up and glaring at the taller blonde, who'd stopped in her tracks and turned around to glare challengingly at her. "Why are you such a lummox, Cybil Marie?"

"What did you call me?" Cybil Marie marched back over to the younger sorceress and smirked, towering over her. "You may live in a castle, but you're no princess. And you certainly don't have a glowing status, so you may want to think about just who you're speaking to, skunk-head." She waved her wand and cast a spell on Calista that caused her robes to stain in brown and green streaks all along the fabric. "Got it?" She turned and stalked away.

"I can't _stand_ that little brat," Adelina seethed as Casper used his wand to help dry Calista's clothing and change it back to normal. "Do you want me to use a sticky spell and ruin her hair? Or rip holes in her robe? Or make one of her shoes the wrong size so she has to walk like this all day?" She began hobbling around, whining, "Aww, my shoe is too little! Wah!"

Calista couldn't help laughing at the older girl's insistency. "Don't, Adelina. Because then you'll be no better than her. People like Cybil Marie are miserable, which is why they have to pick on others." She sighed as her friend laughed and straightened up. "It still stinks that _I'm_ her target, though. I never did anything to her."

"Karma will get her," Casper assured his friend. "Don't worry. One of these days, she'll get her comeuppance."

Adelina smiled playfully. "I love it when you use big words."

He laughed.

Calista rolled her eyes before sitting down and getting back to her meal.

* * *

That afternoon, the little sorceress was pleasantly surprised to find Angel sitting on the steps to the castle when she arrived. It was almost like he sensed that she'd wanted to talk to him or something. Of course, he'd always been rather intuitive, so… She sat down next to him and smiled. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long," he responded, folding his arms over his legs as he leaned forward and turned to her. "How was school today?" He laughed as she groaned. "I see. I am sorry to hear that your learning place has failed to make you happy."

She smiled and gently nudged him. "If only you could go to school with me…"

"I would not understand their version of magic and science, I am afraid. I was taught a certain way in my tribe, and I like to use what I know. My magic is not the same as yours or the others', and it would not be accepted."

The girl sighed. "I know. Oh!" She perked up a bit. "I had a question for you… This Friday evening, there will be a back-to-school dance at Hexley Hall, and I…" She shrugged. "Well, I was wondering if you would come with me."

"A dance?" he asked, confused. "I am familiar with dancing in my tribe, but we dance for a variety of reasons. What is the purpose of the dance at your school?"

She smiled uncertainly. "To…have fun?"

"Fun…" Seeing the look of near defeat on his friend's face, he smiled. "All right. I will attend this dance of yours. I am extremely curious. And besides, I would not say no to spending more time with you, Calista."

She blushed modestly before laughing shyly. "Angel…"

* * *

That evening, Calista met up with Cedric and Sofia in the tower and explained everything that had occurred at school.

"I don't often express feelings of hatred," she began with a small huff as the other two listened patiently, "but I _despise_ that pasta-haired, conceited cretin."

"Tell us how you _really_ feel, Calista," Sofia joked, grinning as the younger girl groaned and shook her head. "I've dealt with bullies before. They're usually only like that to get attention. Or because they're missing something important in their lives."

"Or because they're truly evil and disgusting human beings," Cedric countered, shrugging as Sofia gave him a pointed glare. "I'm just saying, Sofia. You always try to find the good in people, and I admire that. But there are some truly despicable people out there with _no_ redeeming qualities. You know that as well as I."

The princess sighed and nodded, conceding. "You're not wrong…"

"Forget Cybil Marie for a moment," the younger sorceress said. "I have another issue… There's a dance this Friday, and I've invited Angel to go with me."

"That's great, Calista!" Sofia gushed. She loved seeing Angel and Calista together. As close friends, they had something special together, similar to what she shared with Cedric. When they were together, they brought out the best in each other, almost like real magic. She noted the concerned look on her face. "But…?"

"I've only danced a handful of times," Calista complained. "I'll look like a complete fool at the dance, and Angel will never talk to me again for embarrassing us."

"Oh, Calista," Sofia chided gently, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Angel won't stop talking to you over something that insignificant. He cares about you. You know that."

"Right," Cedric echoed, nodding. "I think you're very fortunate to have found a friend in him, Calista. He's a rare combination of honesty, loyalty, and compassion."

The young girl blushed a bit as her uncle described her friend in such kind terms. While Cedric and Angel had gotten to know each other much better over the years, she still found it somewhat unusual yet endearing to watch them together. Angel usually managed to pull out a talkative side to Cedric that almost no one knew existed (simply by mentioning a few things he enjoyed), while Cedric was able to offer the boy an adult figure that he could look up to (something he'd been without for so many years). "I agree, Uncle Ceddy… I'm very lucky to have Angel. Which is why I don't want to mess up this dancing."

"Oh, very well." Cedric glanced toward his partner, smiling mischievously as he held out a hand to her, causing her to blink. "Care to dance, Sofia?"

Sofia flushed a bit in surprise but laughed as she took his hand. "I'm usually the one asking _you_ to dance, aren't I?" She grinned. "And what's this for?"

"We're going to show Calista how to dance properly." He lifted her right hand into his left and placed his right hand on her back as she lowered her left hand to his shoulder. "This is the appropriate position for several dances, Calista. It will be Angel's job to guide you." With that said, he began carefully guiding his partner in a typical dance, humming a tune as Sofia laughed and followed his steps.

"I don't know, Uncle Ceddy…" She smiled thoughtfully as the two friends paused their movements. "Angel told me that the only dancing he's done is from his tribe. He's not familiar with these sorts of dances. I'm worried he may find that a bit _too_ formal."

Cedric frowned at her. "And just how 'informal' are you trying to be at this dance, Calista?"

Sofia gasped at his question before lightly pinching his shoulder, causing him to wince. "Mr. Cedric, please. Don't ask questions like that." She smiled encouragingly toward her younger friend. "There's nothing wrong with a 'less formal' dance with a good friend, Calista. Just go with the music and let it guide you. For example…" She shuffled out of Cedric's hold before then moving back toward him, wrapping him in a hug. She smiled happily as she felt the sorcerer settle his arms around her, and she rested her cheek against his chest before grinning at the younger sorceress. "I call this the 'Aimless Hug Dance.' I think it's my favorite. You literally just hug and sway."

Calista sighed and shook her head. "If I danced like that with Angel, Cybil Marie would torment the both of us for sure."

Cedric scoffed as he ceased their movements, smiling in mild amusement as he realized that Sofia still held him in a hug. "You _can_ let me go now, you realize."

Sofia grinned up at him. "See, I _could_ … But I kind of like my Mr. Cedric hugs, so…" She laughed as he rolled his eyes. "Fine, I see how it is." She released him, stepping back and folding her arms. "Better, Mr. I-Need-My-Space?"

He smirked. "Funny, my dear." He then glanced back at his niece. "As I was saying, who cares what this Cybil Marie thinks? Anyone who torments others for dancing with a friend is an absolute imbecile. This dance is about you having fun and spending time with Angel and your other friends—not about worrying over what an immoral school tyrant thinks of you."

The princess smiled proudly at her partner's insistent speech. He really was a good influence on Calista, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

Calista nodded, smiling at last. "Thanks, Uncle Ceddy. And thanks for showing me the different types of dances. I guess Angel and I will figure out which one works best for us." She hugged him before heading out of the workshop.

Cedric glanced over toward Sofia, who, he noticed, was smiling at him. "What?"

She laughed softly. "Nothing. I just think it's sweet how you always go all protective-uncle role on her when someone tries to get her down. I see a lot of the old you in her, so I guess it doesn't really surprise me. Protecting Calista is like protecting yourself, you know?"

He nodded, sighing. "I think you're right. She's the only niece I have, and I won't see her getting her feelings hurt by some spoiled brat. She deserves happiness."

Sofia smiled gently, reaching out and clasping his hands. "You really are the best, you know that?"

Cedric smiled reservedly in return. "Thank you, Sofia…"

"You know, _I_ need to practice _my_ dancing some more…especially with Amber's wedding coming up in a few months." She grinned sweetly at her friend. "What do you say?"

He chuckled and twirled her once, positioning them both for a waltz. "Your wish is my command, my dear."

* * *

The rest of the school week passed by relatively quickly, since the new year was well underway, and the students had started getting used to a routine. The hype of the new level of learning added to the general feeling, of course.

By the time Thursday afternoon had arrived, Calista approached the steps to the castle somewhat exhausted. While she didn't have homework, the lessons she'd undergone that day (not to mention the majority of the week) had been rather intense. She wanted nothing more than to just collapse onto her bed and go to sleep.

"Calista?"

Hearing a familiar, warm voice to the side, she turned and smiled upon seeing Angel sitting once again on the steps. "Angel…" She walked over and sat next to him, sighing. "You _can_ come inside, you know. I realize you prefer nature, but there are still exciting things to do in the castle."

"Oh, I know. I am just a little afraid of your mother and her…how should I say this? Her over-excited nature. I cannot walk near her without her cooing at me for some reason, and it is a little scary."

Calista blushed a bit before pursing her lips in aggravation. ' _Way to go, Mum._ " The poor boy was probably terrified of the hyper-enthusiastic sorceress. And there was no doubt she'd embarrassed him. "I'm sorry, Angel. I'll talk to her."

"It is fine. I know that she means well." He glanced down at his moccasins momentarily before smiling at his friend. "I still plan to attend this dance of yours tomorrow night. Is there anything specific that I should know or wear?"

"It's only semi-formal, so if you have maybe a special-occasion outfit from your tribe, that would be good to wear." She grinned at him. "Although, I always like whatever you wear, and they won't know any differently, so wear what you want."

Angel laughed. "I have a plan. Do not worry. Anything else, _Chante_?"

She shrugged and pondered his question. He'd been calling her that word, _Chante_ , the last few months, but he only rarely did so. She'd hardly noticed it, to be honest, but for some reason it seemed more prominent now. She'd have to ask the meaning soon enough, but right now, she was more focused on the task at hand. "Well, there's the matter of actually _dancing_ …"

"I…" He laughed softly, rubbing his arm self-consciously. "I only wish I knew your dances so that I could make you happy, Calista."

"Oh, Angel, you make me happy anyway." She nudged him gently. "Dancing is a personal thing, when you think about it. It's an expression of how you feel. So, look at it this way: maybe there isn't really a 'right' or a 'wrong' way to dance. Maybe it's all just…how you feel when you're doing it."

"Well, if that is the case…" He nodded with a soft smile. "We will be just fine then."

The young sorceress nodded. "Yes, we will."

* * *

The following evening, Calista had gotten dressed in a relatively simple yet elegant ensemble: a three-quarter length sleeved red dress with golden buttons spanning from her neck to her waist, the hem of the dress stopping just beneath her knees. She'd opted for some black ankle boots as well. Her hair was braided to her midback and tied off with a red ribbon. She was waiting near the entrance with her mother, uncle, and Sofia, anticipating seeing Angel, who was supposed to be on his way at the moment.

"You look lovely, Angel Face," Cordelia told her daughter as she clapped her hands together excitedly. "Oh, you'll be the prettiest little sorceress at the ball!"

"It's just a dance, Mum," she laughed. "Nowhere near as fancy as the balls here."

"Maybe not," Sofia started, "but that's not a bad thing. Sometimes you just need to have a little fun. And trust me, with the amount of work and studying you'll do this year, _enjoy_ this dance."

The younger girl nodded and grinned. "I will! I'm going with my best friends, and we're just going to relax for a change." She sighed. "Hopefully, Cybil Marie decides she's too 'proper' for this dance and skips out…"

"And if she doesn't, who cares?" Cedric winked at his niece. "Just ignore her. And have a great time."

She smiled appreciatively. "Thanks, Uncle Ceddy." She turned as a soft knock fell upon the door. "Oh, that must be Angel." She walked forward and opened the door, pausing as she stood in the doorway, her eyes slightly widened and her mouth agape.

"Calista?" Sofia asked curiously before stepping over to her. She looked over the girl's shoulder and smiled. "Oh… Hi, Angel!"

Angel was dressed in what appeared to be a traditional outfit: white pants with turquoise encrusted into the sides and hand-painted images of a wolf at the bottom of each pants leg, and a long-sleeved white top. Around his neck was his usual turquoise pendant. And for a change, his long hair was freed from its ponytail with a few feathers entwined throughout. He smiled kindly at the princess. "Good evening, Princess Sofia. And to you both as well, Ms. Cordelia and Mr. Cedric." He then turned his gaze back to the young sorceress, who seemed to snap out of it as he reached out and grasped one of her hands. "You look beautiful, Calista."

She smiled shyly, her cheeks tinged pink. "Thanks… So do you." She laughed. "I mean… I think you look wonderful. You always _do_ , of course…" She flushed a bit more as she heard her mother snickering. "Um, we… We'd better go before it gets too late. Bye, everyone!" Still holding the boy's hand, she tugged him along and hurried out the door, down the steps, and into a flying coach.

Sofia folded her arms and smiled at the siblings next to her. "If she doesn't marry him someday, I'm going to be extremely disappointed."

"Why do you think she'll marry him?" Cedric asked, clearly oblivious to the situation.

Cordelia rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her brother's shoulders. "Because Calista clearly has a crush on Angel, Cedric. Keep up." She lowered her arms to her sides as he gasped.

"I thought they were just really good friends."

Sofia smiled and nodded, laughing. "Mm-hmm. Really, _really_ good friends." Seeing that Cedric still seemed to be unconvinced, she giggled and playfully patted his cheek. "Don't ever change, Mr. Cedric." With that, she hummed and walked off down the corridor.

* * *

The moment they entered Hexley Hall, Calista and Angel were surrounded by upbeat music from the hired orchestra, as well as the crowd of talkative teens and preteens.

"Wow," Angel breathed as he looked around. "This is your school?"

"Yeah… And will be for another few years, actually." She grasped his arm, pulling him out of his reflective state. "We should find my friends. You remember Adelina and Casper?"

"Of course. Lead the way." While the sorceress guided him on, he couldn't help taking in all the sights around him. Perhaps, had he had a different beginning and a different story to tell, this could have been _his_ reality. But he wouldn't give up what he had now for anything, despite all the hardships he'd gone through to get there.

"Calista!" Adelina squealed, waving dramatically at her friend. She'd pulled her long hair back into a bouncy ponytail, and she wore a knee-length green dress with black lacing details, and black flats. "You look _fantástica_! _Why_ do you not braid your hair more often? It brings out your _everything_!"

Calista laughed. "You're rather hyper tonight, aren't you?" She glanced toward Casper, who was now dressed in a dark navy suit with a white cravat and polished black shoes. She smiled. "You look nice, Casper."

"Thanks," he mumbled. "Grandfather selected this for me. He insisted I come here dressed like a 'gentleman.'"

"I like it," Adelina gushed before frowning contemplatively as she tugged at a section of his outfit. "Except for this massively fluffy handkerchief you have sticking out of your top. What is the purpose of this?"

Casper laughed, grasping his friend's hand and shaking his head. "It's not a handkerchief, Addie. It's a cravat."

"A cra-what?"

"Oh, guys, I'm sorry." Calista gestured toward Angel, pulling him forward. "Angel came with me tonight."

Adelina smiled happily, clasping her hands. "Oh, Ángel, you look wonderful too!"

Angel smiled gratefully toward the other girl. "Thank you, Adelina. I think you both—you _all_ —look great." He continued looking around. "This place… It is so grand and magical."

"I guess you get used to it after a while," Casper admitted, shrugging. "I hardly ever notice the 'grand or magical' aspects of it anymore. It's school." He smiled.

Soon enough, a fast-paced song began playing from the orchestra, and Adelina gasped, grasping Casper's arm excitedly. "It is _El Latido_ —The Heartbeat Song! My family and I dance to this all the time at many events. Come, dance with me, Casper!"

"Okay, okay!" He laughed, waving to the other two. "See you later, you guys—Addie, slow down!" He yelped as she tugged him away.

Angel laughed in amusement. "Your friends are fun."

"Yeah… Weird, but fun." She giggled.

"Well, well! Look who decided to grace us in all her _red glory_."

Calista groaned and turned, facing Cybil Marie and her gaggle of friends. "What do you want, Cybil Marie? Can you not leave me alone for one night? Wasn't it enough that you spilled your water all over me this week?"

"That was an accident," the blonde scoffed, flipping her hair behind her back. She'd worn a shimmery silver dress that definitely would challenge the school's strict dress code, as it stretched a bit past her thighs and stopped a few inches above her knees. She also wore matching calf-high boots. Her eyes then trained on Angel, who seemed completely lost as to the context of the conversation. A small smirk made its way to her face. "And who might you be?" she asked somewhat flirtatiously, making Angel step back a bit and Calista ball her hands into fists.

"I am Angel," he responded somewhat unsurely. This girl was a bit too much for him to handle. And what was that about her spilling water on his friend? They didn't seem to get along at all.

"Yes, you are," Cybil Marie responded, humming appreciatively.

"Ugh, let's go, Angel," Calista insisted, pulling him away from the prying blonde girl. "Oh, I can't _stand_ her," she complained once they'd gotten away from the other sorceress.

"She seems a bit…strange. Forgive my negative feelings."

"Are you kidding?" The young sorceress laughed in disbelief, grinning at the boy. "I _agree_ with you, Angel. She's strange. She's rude. She's an absolutely horrid human being. Her entire life revolves around making others miserable, especially me."

He frowned. "Why you?"

"I've been asking myself that for a very long time…" She then shrugged. "But I've learned to mostly ignore her. Besides, it's not about her tonight." She grasped his hands, smiling at him. "It's about you and me."

Angel smiled fondly at his friend. "I like the sound of that."

When the music swelled, changing from an upbeat tune to a slower one, Calista inhaled before sighing, a look of determination on her face. "Will you dance with me, Angel?"

"I may be bad at it," he warned her, shaking his head. "Like I said, I only know the dances from my tribe."

"That's okay." She gently squeezed his hands. "Let me teach you the dances from _my_ family." Seeing him nod, she positioned them like Cedric had showed her, before smiling encouragingly up at him. "Now, don't worry about getting things right. Just…" She recalled what Sofia had told her a few days ago. "Just…go with the music and let it guide you."

"Hmm. I like that idea."

They started off a bit clumsily, as expected, but before long they'd found their own rhythm to the swelling music. However, it wasn't long before they dropped the formal dance stance and altered instead to something more relaxed. Angel rested his hands against Calista's back as she placed hers on his shoulders.

When the music finished, Angel and Calista paused, smiling gently at each other. They made the most of their current position and hugged each other.

Calista whispered to him, "Thank you for coming with me. You're the best."

Angel laughed softly and nodded as she slackened their hug. "I would not rather be anywhere else at this moment, _Chante_." He gently kissed her cheek, smiling as she blushed in surprise.

It took a few moments for her to recover before she smiled brightly at the Native boy. "I'm, uh… I agree." She giggled. "Oh, Angel, I've been meaning to ask… What does ' _Chante'_ mean anyway?"

His smile softened. "In my tribe, we use this word not only to describe something that literally keeps us alive, but to describe someone we care deeply about." He grasped her hands, resting them against his chest. "It means 'heart.'"

She gasped. "Angel…"

"You are my best friend, Calista. But you are much more than that, too. Over the last few years, you and your family have treated me like I am part of your family. It is because of you that my life is so wonderful now. And for that reason, you will always be a part of me, and you mean more to me than anyone—my _Chante_."

Calista smiled brightly and threw her arms around him. "Angel…"

* * *

Meanwhile, off to the side, Adelina and Casper stood munching on some refreshments, watching their friends' actions.

"Do you think there is more going on between them than they are letting on?" Adelina asked Casper, who smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I'd say that's fairly obvious… I just wonder how long it will take before _they_ realize it."

Adelina grinned when she saw Calista kiss Angel on the cheek before giggling at his blushing face. "I do not think it will be that long, Casper. Not long at all."

The end

(Note: More on the evolving relationship between Angel and Calista will be explored in the next story, "Entrancing." 😉 Also, _Chante_ is a Lakota word meaning "heart" and is pronounced " _chahn_ -tay" or _chɑn_ -teɪ).


End file.
